unlight_enfandomcom-20200214-history
Ada
This is the character page for the web version. For the mobile version, see here. See also: Ada (Rebirth) Introduction DOT.gif |Profile Image = P1=150px |-|P2=150px(when [Sealed]) |Name = |Title = Skull&Roses |JP = エイダ |CN = 艾妲 |Birth = United Kingdom of Lubiona |FRCDOB = Floréal 29 |ADDOB = 18 May |Bloodtype = A |Height =165 cm |Weight =52 kg |Hobby =Gem Collection |Description = A panzerjäger from The United Kingdom of Lubiona. The captain of Division Aurore. }} Lv1 *10, Fragment of Memory * 10, Fragment of Time * 10, Fragment of Spirit * 10, Fragment of Life * 10 }} Character Stats |Skill 2 = Machine Gun |Skill 2 Cards = Attack / Middle, Long / 3^ Gun |L2 Skill 2 Desc = The dice damage you deal becomes either 100% or 200% of the original. |L3 Skill 2 Desc = The dice damage you deal becomes either 100% or 200% of the original. |L4 Skill 2 Cards = Attack / Middle, Long / 4^ Gun |L4 Skill 2 Desc = The dice damage you deal becomes either 100%, 200% or 300% of the original. |L5 Skill 2 Desc = The dice damage you deal becomes either 100%, 200% or 300% of the original. |L3 Cost = 15 |L3 Rarity = 5 |L3 Event = |Skill 3 = Heatseeker |Skill 3 Cards = Attack / All Ranges / 2^ Special |L3 Skill 3 Desc = Your ATK =0 for this turn. Give yourself [Effects|[ATK +7 (3 turns)]]. |L4 Skill 3 Desc = Your ATK =0 for this turn. Give yourself [Effects|[ATK +7 (3 turns)]]. |L5 Skill 3 Cards = Attack / All Ranges / 2^ Special |L5 Skill 3 Desc = Your ATK =0 for this turn. Give yourself [Effects|[ATK +7 (3 turns)]]. |L4 Cost = 17 |L4 Rarity = 5 |L4 Event = |L5 Cost = 20 |L5 Rarity = 5 |L5 Event = |Skill 4 = Purge |Skill 4 Cards = Move / All Ranges / 2^ Special, 2^ Move |L5 Skill 4 Desc = Your HP +8. Give yourself [Effects|[Seal (9 turns) and +1 (9 turns)]]. |R1 Cost = 19 |R1 Rarity = 6 |R1 Event = |R1 Skill 1 Cards = Defense / Short / 1^ Defense |R1 Skill 1 Desc =DEF + 4* (Defense #). Give yourself [Effects|[Paralysis (1 turn)]]. |R1 Skill 2 Cards = Attack / Middle, Long / 4^ Gun |R1 Skill 2 Desc = The dice damage you deal becomes either 100%, 200% or 300% of the original. |R1 Skill 3 Cards = Attack / All Ranges / 2^ Special |R1 Skill 3 Desc = Your ATK =0 for this turn. Give yourself [Effects|[ATK +7 (3 turns)]]. |R1 Skill 4 Cards = Move / All Ranges / 2^ Special, 2^ Move |R1 Skill 4 Desc = Your HP +8. Give yourself [Effects|[Seal (9 turns) and +1 (9 turns)]]. |R2 Cost = 21 |R2 Rarity = 7 |R2 Event = |EX Skill 1 Cards = Defense / Short / 1^ Defense |EX Skill 1 Desc = DEF + 5* (Defense #). Give yourself [Effects|[Paralysis (1 turn)]]. |R3 Cost = 23 |R3 Rarity = 8 |R3 Event = |EX Skill 2 Cards = Attack / Middle, Long / 5^ Gun |EX Skill 2 Desc = The dice damage you deal becomes either 100%, 200%, 300% or 400% of the original. |R4 Cost = 25 |R4 Rarity = 9 |R4 Event = |EX Skill 3 Cards = Attack / All Ranges / 2^ Special |EX Skill 3 Desc =Give yourself [Effects|[ATK +9 (5 turns)]]. Remove any Paralysis status you are having. |R5 Cost = 27 |R5 Rarity = 10 |R5 Event = |EX Skill 4 Cards = Move / All Ranges / 2^ Special, 2^ Move |EX Skill 4 Desc = If you are standing at Short Range at the end of this Move Phase, deal direct damage equal to your remaining HP to your opponent 5 damage. Your HP +9. Give yourself [Effects|[Seal (9 turns) and +1 (9 turns)]]. |L1 Image = 1.jpg |L2 Image = 2.jpg |L3 Image = 3.jpg |L4 Image = 4.jpg |L5 Image = 5.png |R1 Image = R1.jpg |R2 Image = R2.jpg |R3 Image = R3.jpg |R4 Image = R4.jpg |R5 Image = R5.png }} Skills L1S.jpg |Skill 1 Desc = Activates the armor to protect herself. |Skill 1 Notes= *''Defense #'' refers to the sum of Shield points from your cards, not your DEF. |Skill 2=Machine Gun |Skill 2 Img = L2S.jpg |Skill 2 Desc = Potshot with machine gun and cause serious damage. |Skill 3=Heatseeker |Skill 3 Img = L3S.jpg |Skill 3 Desc = Fire heat-seeking missiles from missile racks. |Skill 4=Purge |Skill 4 Img = L5S.jpg |Skill 4 Desc = Unequip your armor. }} Character Exclusive Weapons Trivia *The gun Ada (and Florence) used is Glock. *The skill Heatseeker is a reference to the Trans-Am System used in the 2007 anime [http://gundam.wikia.com/wiki/Mobile_Suit_Gundam_00 Mobile Suit Gundam 00].[[Miya]'s Twitter post] Gallery Ada Official wallpaper 1600x1200 020.jpg Ada Official wallpaper 720x1080 020 i.jpg TOP FBEN 18Dec2015.png|Facebook banner Doll Hand Ada.png Full Metal Inquisitor.png|Ada with Max References